


The Coffee Shop

by Shotosgf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Levi is a Tease (Shingeki no Kyojin), Porn With Plot, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Burn, Switch Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tattoos, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotosgf/pseuds/Shotosgf
Summary: (College AU)A story in which the reader falls in love with Levi at a coffee shop outside of campus.I’m not good at writing a summary lol
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking on this story. Ngl I was a bit hesitant to post my story on here but here I am.
> 
> ONGOING

"Ah.. another day of having lots of work to do." You sighed and stretched your arms in the air. Seems like the teacher has no chill when giving out assignments. 

You made your way out of the building and to your favorite spot to relax your mind. The coffee shop.  
It was owned by the Ackerman's but you've only ever meet one. 

He was a petite man but had an attitude like no other. The man often gave you icy glares, but maybe it's because of his dark blue eyes. He had a cold demeanor to him almost... mysterious? It made you want to get to know him. Although his looks are quite ominous he was tender hearted and very nice with his customers and especially you. His name is Levi Ackerman.

You enter the building and make your way to a spot near the window. It was a slightly cloudy day and there wasn't much light coming through the window. But you didn't mind at all. You liked working on days like this. 

Soon a woman came up to you asking for you order. Taking the menu in hand you order your usual flat white coffee and a small pastry. The waitress wrote your name and order down in a small notebook and went to the back to get Levi. 

The woman had brown hair and golden brown eyes. She also wore small rectangular glasses that framed her face perfectly. Her energy was through the roof, it was like she was excited to see you. 

"Odd" you thought. She must be new here, there was no way someone could have so much energy; especially at a small coffee shop like this.  
You saw Levi come out from the back to began preparing an order.

Popping your earbuds in your ears you decided to listen to music while completing your assignments. From the corner of your eye you saw a small group of students come in and sit a a table. They were slightly louder than the music that was playing in your ears. You recognize a few of the faces but decided it was best not to engage with them. Mostly because one of them was your ex-boyfriend from freshman year of college. 

Averting your gaze from the group of people. You saw the woman approach you. You tried to find her name tag but it was nowhere to be seen on her.  
"Um, excuse me. What is your name?" You asked.  
She sat your drink and pastry down and stood there for a moment. Then she felt her chest patting it to feel something. 

"Ah, sorry. " she frantically says. I must have left it on the counter in the back. 

She introduced herself as Hange Zoe. She scratched the back of her head almost embarrassed when she introduced herself. You repeated her name a few times attempting to remember the name and face it belongs to. 

"Thank you Hange." You say smiling at her. 

Hange's eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed as you said that. She turned away and began to walk towards the group of students from your college. 

—

By now you were almost done with the second assignment. When you saw a figure sit across from you. Your heart stopped for a moment. You prayed it wasn't who you thought it was. When you looked up you saw that it was Levi. A sigh of relief left you lips as your eyes meet with his. He wore a white button up and black slacks. It seems that the took off the apron before sitting down. No wonder you didn't recognize him. 

"Hey, you haven't touched your coffee yet." He says with a slight scowl of his face. It's gonna get cold. 

"Yea I know I'll drink it in a second." You huffed. 

He eventually snagged your laptop and noted over to his side of the table. 

"Take a break." he hummed. Otherwise you'll get stressed. 

You didn't try to fight back but instead you looked at the coffee that was brought to you by Hange. The coffee had a heart pattern on the top almost as if it was carefully constructed. 

"Is this how you feel about me Levi?" You joked and took a sip from the cup. 

Levi sighed and gently held his head down. "Who knows. It could be." 

You chuckled by his response. Taking it as a joke as you always did. It was very common for the two of you to jokingly flirt especially when he had a little free time to talk to you. 

"Hey! We have more customers y'know." Hange gently shouted from across the shop. 

Levi's face stiffened as he heard the familiar voice. He sighed and sat up while gently pushing the chair under the table. 

You bid your farewell and watched him walk away. As he faded in the distance you noticed something rather strange. Peeking out from the top of his collar you saw a small part of a tattoo. 

"Has that always been there?" You thought. I wonder how it looks. 

You turned back around to face the coffee that was still half full and your half eaten pastry. You decided to finish the rest of your work back in the dorms and continue to eat the rest of your delicious snack. 

You scrolled through your phone for awhile trying not to make eye contact with one specific person. Soon you noticed Hange bringing their pastries and frappes back to the group of college students. When they got their things they left the shop. Waving goodbye to Hange. Not paying you no mind. You were glad nonetheless, but were you really that invisible?

—

You finished your snack and it was getting late. You checked the time to see it was now going on 6. It seems that you lost track of time. What can I say it's a pretty cozy and comfortable place. You gathered your things and trash to put away in the bin. Before you could leave a deep voice called out to you. 

"Hey, are you still here?" He shouted from the back of the shop. 

You gently shouted back as you still are in a building. "Yes. Do you need anything?"

Levi came out from the back room and stood over the bar. You approached him and sat in a chair in front of him. 

By now the shop was beginning to close.

Why don't you help me close up for tonight ? He asked sincerely. If that's okay with you. 

You thought for a moment before responding. 

"What about the new worker?" You asked. 

Levi sighed and said she left without signing out. Besides she doesn't know how to do it anyways.

"Sure. But I gotta leave quickly afterwards. " You say while slightly nodding. I still have a little work to do. 

Levi gently smiled at your answer. 

You sat your things down on the counter. And waited for Levi to give you instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bet with Levi lead to something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 2 songs that I put in the story during the scene. Feel free to listen to them.

Before the two of you began to clean up he asked if you would like a cup of tea? You nodded and he turned around to begin making it. You sighed and sat but then you get a brilliant idea. 

"Let me make you a cup of tea." You asked with excitement and a growing grin. It can be a competition. 

Levi failed to notice that you were starring at his back as he made the tea. It was like you were trying to pierce a hole through where the supposed 'tattoo' was. 

"Alright. let's make a deal out of it." You said confidentiality. If it tastes good, then I can ask you whatever I want. And if it doesn't, You can ask me whatever you want. Deal? You stated while getting off the chair. 

"Alright. Deal." Levi huffed. I swear it better not taste awful. Otherwise, you're not stepping foot over here again. 

It won't... I hope. 

Walking over to the other side of the counter you noticed how short he was compared to you. It wasn't a big deal or anything it was just... surprising. You always saw him at face level when sitting in a chair it seemed like you were the same height or just a bit taller than him. 

You giggle slightly at the sight and thought "cute."

"What's so funny." Levi said with a scowl on his face. 

Does he ever get tired of making such annoyed expressions? Maybe if I make the tea correctly it would make him smile. 

I really wanna see that. 

You stood beside the man and began to attempt to make the tea using a kettle. 

Did you know how to use it? Nope. But you attempted. 

You grabbed a black tea bag and placed it in the kettle and added water. Turning the eye on to allow the water inside to boil. 

You could feel Levi critique everything you did. The way you handled the kettle all the way down to the way you acted while making the tea. The whole time his eyes were focused on your movements. Watching you. 

The small scoffs he made were enough to make your blood boil slightly. Nevertheless, you continued until you heard the tea kettle whistle. You weren't sure what it exactly meant but you assumed that it meant the tea was done. 

Taking the kettle off the eye you grabbed a teacup from nearby and poured it in. Of course, you had to make it look presentable so you added small berries to bring out the flavor and make it look drinkable. 

You sat the tea down and waited for him to take a sip. 

Levi inhales then exhaled prepping himself to try the tea you made especially for him. 

"So- what do you think?" You asked concerned. 

Levi sucked his teeth together trying to taste all of the flavors. You felt your hands slightly slick with sweat from the anxiety of his response. 

"It wasn't satisfactory to my tastes but it's not horrible..." He said while taking another sip. 

You leaned in the counter sighing from relief. 

"Alright, so I get to ask you something." You said while rubbing your hand together. 

"How long have you had that tattoo on your back?"

Levi paused for a moment and took another sip. 

"I've had it for about 2 years now." He stated. I just got it on a whim.

"Can I see it?" You asked. 

Levi looked at you confused. "Why?"

"I dunno it's just been there, taunting me..."

"Taunting you?"

"Yea." You scoffed. It's fine if you don't want to I mean-.

Levi sighed cutting you off and began to turn his back towards you. He unbuttoned his top and let it fall to his left arm. 

"Wow" you thought. 

The tattoo was of a young woman. She was holding a powder horn in her right hand while her other hand was empty and reaching for the sky. She had two buff men at either side of her and the two men were bowing their heads along with another woman doing the same. Below them were a few other scrawny men who were also bowing their head but it wasn’t towards the woman holding the horn. 

"Beautiful." You said as you began to touch it. 

You felt him flinch at your touch. Dragging your finger along his spine admiring the intricate designs. The way the tattoo molded with his skin and muscles left you breathless. 

Levi's breathing got heavier as you felt him up and down. 

You stopped exploring him, realizing his breathing was heavier. But, before you could get your words out you were between his arms against the counter. He looked at you like he was in heat, eyes full of lust and desire. His heavy breathing, slightly flushed face was all too much to handle at once. 

You couldn't say anything or do anything. The only thing you felt was his heated breath against your skin. The one calm and down to earth Levi was no more. He became a demon of desire. 

—  
Music if you want. 

Like I want you- Givon  
It's you - Zane 

—

Levi's gaze fell onto your lips then he looks back up at you. Almost asking for permission to kiss you. Slowly breathing out you closed your eyes and tilted your head down for him to have easier access to your lips. 

The moment your lips meet with his, your body heated up and soared. You felt your core heat and slick by his touch. He swiped the bottom of your lip asking to use tongue. You opened your mouth allowing his tongue to explore your mouth. The slick feel of his tongue grazed yours. Teeth slightly bumping into each other, tasting the mixture of berry's you had placed in his black tea made him taste even better than you can ever imagine. 

He pulled away and you could still see the string of saliva that connects your lips to his. Such an erotic sight. 

"Get up there." Levi commanded. And lay down. 

You obeyed and hopped on the counter slightly moving away. Levi saw this and grabbed your legs to pull you closer to him. 

"Where're you going?" He said smirking up at you. 

Your face heated at his sly remark. Soon he began to remove your pants and tossed them to the side. Feeling embarrassed you tried to hide from him but it didn't last long. Levi grabbed your hands and planted butterfly kisses on them. The simple action was reassuring. You felt safe in his embrace. 

He set your hands down and started rubbing your underwear. He rubbed his thumb against your clothed slit pressing on it and seeing your juices deep through. Levi licked his lips at the sight and began to lick your underwear. You yelp at the feeling of his tongue on you. 

"C'mon, you can handle at least this much." He says while biting at your wetness. 

You nodded your head wanting more of him. The feeling he was giving you was euphoric. 

"That's my girl."

Levi slapped your thighs making you jump slightly. He pulled your soaked underwear down revealing your wet pussy. Upon the sight, he licked his lips and began to lick. It was gentle at first but then he got more vigorous as you started to moan. Levi entered two fingers in your hole and started pumping. As he did so he licked and sucked your clit not giving you any time to rest. His eyes never left yours as he wanted to see your face contort from pleasure at his fingers. 

Your body was shaking from being overstimulated. Unable to control yourself you put a hand over your mouth to stop yourself from being too loud. 

Levi saw this as an opportunity to harder. Pumping harder into you, your legs began to shake at the action. Your loud moans were muffled but Levi didn't mind. He thought it was cute that you were trying to hold your moans back. But he wouldn't allow it. You tried to stay quiet but you had reached your limit. You reached for his hair and started pulling as you reached your limit. Levi noticed that you were close, he started to go faster allowing you to finish on his tongue, moaning at the top of your lungs as you did so. 

Heavily breathing you sat up from your position. You moved to kiss Levi, who was tasting the essence you left behind on his lips. It was a sloppy kiss and you liked it that way. 

—

Levi began to clean you up wiping up the mess you left behind. He didn't make you feel embarrassed or regretful afterward. Levi made sure you were okay with everything. Unlike any other time, you did the deed with a man. They left you alone afterward they didn't ask if you were ok or if you were hurting. But Levi was different. 

"What about you?" You asked. You felt bad that he didn't get anything in return for the favor. 

"Me? I'm fine." Levi says while smirking. Besides you were stressed weren't you. It's the least I could do for a common customer. 

You sighed and put your clothes back on and went to the bathroom.

I have to repay him.

—

Coming out, you asked Levi what could you do to repay him. 

"You decide." You won our little bet. 

You sighed. That wasn't helpful at all. 

Levi began to clean like he always do. He didn't tell you what to do though , you just sat there making small talk to a man that just ate you out. 

"Are you tired. If you are you can go home, I can handle the rest."

"Are you sure." I can keep you company. You assured. 

Levi scoffed and assured you it was ok for you to leave. Besides you have school work to do. 

—

You said your farewells to Levi and left the building.  
Many thoughts came rushing to your head as you walked down the street. 

Damn it, I got too caught up in the moment. I didn't even get his number. 

"It felt amazing though." You giggled at the thought. 

You made it back to your dorm trying not to make too much noise to wake you roommate. Who was still sleeping. 

Phew. 

You unpacked your belongings and saw a small sticky note on the inside. It read: 

"Call me sometime."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t expect to get this many kudos, WOW. Thanks so much for the support. 
> 
> Anyways if you didn’t get the way I described the tattoo it’s Ymir fritz. You should look it up to get a better idea of what it looks like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newfound relationships and beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing super crazy happens just yet.

You quickly whipped out your phone to save the number. It was late so you didn't want to bother him with anything on why he even bothered giving you his number. But, it would be a while before you went back to the cafe, mostly because the work you had been procrastinating on had piled up, so you couldn't afford any "breaks."

You curl up into your bed which was cold as always. No one there to keep you warm throughout the night. 

-

The next few days continued as normal. Class lectures and coming back to the dorm to complete assignments. It was pretty boring. No one really knew you at least your classmates at the lectures. The one person that understands you the most is your roommate, Historia. 

She was a timid girl with long blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She was pretty popular, but on the low, so she never thought of herself like that. At times you were jealous of her eyes and effortless beauty but you've grown to love yourself . Confidence is key after all. 

Recently you haven't been seeing her as much as you used to. She'd often come back to the dorms after work. But she hasn't and when she does come back we don't get to talk much. Either she was too tired or I'd be too caught up in my books. 

You sat at your desk not focused on the work in front of you. You hadn't bothered to look at your phone which was probably dry either way. Although you got Levi's number you haven't had time to text or call him. He has been on your mind and you have wanted to text him but you didn't have that push that made you do it. Historia was always the one that gave you courage on these sorts of things but she has been M.I.A. 

We'd often greet each other in the mornings before class, but that's as much as we talk. 

"Maybe she's been busy with a new job? You sighed. "Or maybe..." you trailed off. 

You sprung up at the thought. "No way. Maybe that's why she's been gone."

Could she be in a relationship?

Historia never really talked to guys much rather hung out with them. It was quite strange, you thought she might've been gay but you didn't want to label it until you were sure. You have tried to hint her that you didn't mind if she was, but I guess she never got it cause she hasn't told you her sexuality. Alas, you've grown curious about it so it was time to ask. 

When Historia returns to the dorms this afternoon you would talk to her. It would be a nice reunion since we haven't had a real conversation in a while. 

—

You were still doing your work when she came back to the dorm. You heard a small click on the door as it shut behind her. 

"I'm back." She shouted as she began to walk to her side of the dorm room. 

"Welcome back." I responded. 

You decided to allow her to settle down before bombarding her with questions. 

A few minutes pass and you heard her making tea in the kitchen. The sound of the coffee maker made it obvious. You sat up from your desk and made your way to the kitchen with her. 

"Made some for me?" You asked. 

"Of course." She smiles while handing me a cup. 

A small moment of silence pass as the two of you sat. Historia decided to speak up and asked how my day was. You huffed a response saying it was annoying as usual. She understood too cause it's been the same for her. 

Finally, you asked her where she's been. She was a little shocked when you asked. Small hints of blush appeared on her face and her voice grown shaken. 

"I've been busy with things. . ." She says. 

"Are you ok you seem nervous about-."

"IM GAY-." She blurts out. 

It shocked you a bit cause it came out so suddenly. She sat the cup of tea down almost dropping it. You went up to her and hugged her. She began to sniffle on your shoulder. 

"Hey, hey it's ok." You muttered. 

"You- don't think I'm weird." She sobbed on your shoulder. 

"Of course not you're my best friend. Why would I think that."

"Most people would call me strange. Right?"

"It depends on the person." You say while gently patting her head. "And that's not me. I'll accept you no matter what." You reassured. 

"Thank you." She says while calming down. 

—

A few minutes pass and we were now sitting on the couch. The small living area we had was cozy. We could sit here for hours talking about nothing. 

"So.. have you found a girlfriend?" You asked while poking her sides. 

She giggled and nodded. 

You exaggerated your surprised face as she spoke. It was pretty obvious since she's been "busy."

"When? How long have you known each other." 

"We meet at work, she'd often drop by to get paperwork and run errands." She says while rubbing her thumb. "I've known her for a while now I'd say about 2 years." 

"2 years ?!?" You never thought to tell me. 

She giggled at the fact I was now shocked. 

"I didn't want to tell you cause I wasn't sure myself. But now I know." She smiled. 

"How did you find out."

She hesitated at her response 

"She kissed me-. But don't worry, I asked her to." She says while looking at me. 

"That's good." I smiled at her. "I'm glad you told me you were gay."

"Me too." She gave a soft smile. 

We talked for a while mostly catching up and gossip that was going around on campus. 

—

"I heard Eren has a new girlfriend." You brought up. 

"Oh really, you still keep up with him?" Historia asked with annoyance. 

"I don't keep up with him." You sighed. "I overheard a conversation about him in one class."

"Oh, then who is it." 

"Mikasa Ackerman." You stated. 

The same girl that ruined your relationship with him. She was a fit girl and had a great body. She had short black hair and cold dark eyes. She was very pretty, but you couldn't tell why he chose her. She wasn't his type at all. But then again you could care less about him and his affairs. 

"Well, don't worry about it too much he was in the past, look to the future." Historia started as she rose her arms in the air. 

"Yea-, I know. But I don't care anymore. "

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence before she jumped up. 

"Wait, have you found someone yet." Historia questioned. 

The question was sudden it caught you off guard. 

"I'm not sure what to call this." You hesitated as you responded. 

You began to tell her about Levi and what the two of you did. Her eyes lit up when she heard about him. She hasn't met him before, so she doesn't know what to expect exactly but she heard what he was like and that's all she cared about. 

"Wow really?" she says while still in shock. 

"Yea, but I haven't talked to him in a while. I've been too busy." 

"You should text him at least, he's probably waiting for you." Historia stated. 

"You think so?"

Before you knew it, she reached to grab your phone that was sitting on the coffee table and handed it to you. 

"What.. now?" You asked. 

"No I'm kidding, I don't want to get in your way just yet." She giggled. "Text him when you feel comfortable."

Historia got up from the couch and started walking towards her door. 

"I have a lot of work to catch up on. I'll talk to you more later." She says before going into her room. 

You nodded and she closed the door behind her. 

"Well, I guess I should do the same." You thought. 

—

It has been an hour since you finished the workload of assignments. But you didn't know what to do now. You were sure Historia was on the phone with her girlfriend so you didn't want to intrude. So you opted for scrolling through your phone while time passes. 

Should I text him?

You taped the side of your phone contemplating whether you should text Levi or not. 

"Fuck it." You said and opened the messaging app on your phone. 

You have his contact saved under his name with 'coffee dealer' beside it. It was a nice touch to add a little flavor. 

What should I text? A simple hey would suffice but I'm a little nervous to send it. 

The blue send button was right there all you had to do was press it. 

You closed your eyes and mashed send. 

To your surprise, he immediately responded. 

—

Levi aka coffee dealer

Hey. 

Hey, I was wondering if you  
were ever gonna text me. 

Haha. I've been super  
busy. 

Ah ok. Is that why you  
haven't been coming by. 

Yep, but I might come by  
sooner or later. :)

I look forward to it. :)

The two of you texted until about 1 am before you fell asleep. You didn't feel as lonely as you once were. It was nice to have someone to talk to, like things were finally looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: Sorry I've been gone. School starting to take a toll on me lol. I'll try to update every weekend  
> . :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoying Yeager

"Crap I'm gonna be late." You sprung out of bed and quickly grabbed your laptop and books from your desk, which was left from the previous night. 

What a great way to start your morning. You're already late for class but, that's nothing new. It was a nice day out, the sun was shining but not to the point where it was blinding, a few clouds in the air blocking the suns rays. You wanted to get up early to prevent running into a certain someone. Hopefully, he wasn't late so you didn't have to see him. But that was highly unlikely. 

You grabbed an apple from the counter and swiftly walked out the door. Historia was already gone for the day so there was no need for goodbyes.

Quickly running down the halls and out the doors of your dorm complex. Hopefully, you were too loud to wake the other girls from their rest. You plug in your earphones and started to walk to your building. It wasn't too long before you were interrupted by someone. 

"Hey, where you been? I haven't been seeing you much around campus." 

The familiar voice whips you away from your breezy trance

Connie says as he puts an arm around your shoulders. 

It startled you a bit, cause you weren't expecting him to be so forward. 

"I've just been busy." You say as you slip away from his arm.

"Ah, that's a shame. But you should come to our party later tonight. It'll be fun."

"I'm not sure..."

If you do go to the party, it would mean talking to your ex-boyfriend Eren Yager. He was friends with him while you two were dating so you knew he was gonna be there. 

You weren't afraid of him or anything, you just don't want to go cause it always something with him and you don't have time for his bullshit. But Connie's convincing attitude would say otherwise. 

"Come onnn, it'll get your mind off things. " He grinned. 

"Alright maybe. If I can finish early I might- stop by."

"Great I'll let the others know." 

Connie walked off before you could say anything else. You regretted saying you "might make it." Saying that meant that you would have to go. You couldn't say no. 

What a drag. It was odd that Connie even came up to you. Even after all that time you spent away from them. It was nice Maybe you could finally be friends with them again. Hopefully, that jerk won't bother you later tonight. 

You sat in class like always taking notes. About an hour pass before class was dismissed. You got your belongings and left the class. 

As you made your way out of the building you heard a familiar voice. It wasn't Conni, this voice was deeper. 

Slowly turning around to meet the voice that was calling out to you. 

A tall man with brown lushes locks struts towards you. He had bright blue eyes and wore a simple tan hoodie with some light wash jeans. 

"Eren Yeager." You said with annoyance. 

"It's been a while hasn't it?" He said smirking at you.

Not long enough. You began to walk away as he said "Come to my party later tonight, I have a few things I wanna ask you."

You look at him confused. "Why? Just ask me now."

"I can't I gotta run." He says placing a hand on his head. 

"Why should I go? Aren't you dating Mikasa?"

"Like I said, just come to the party." I'll tell you there." His voice is more serious than before. 

"It depends, it better not be something dumb." You said as you walked away. 

Odd. Weirdly, two people asked me to go to a party. What are they planning?

—

Back at the dorms finally. You plopped on your bed and heavily sighed. 

"Maybe I should ask Historia to come with me?" You thought. "We haven't been out together in a while."

You sighed and decided to start on the work that was assigned while waiting for Historia to come back.   
About 3 hours passed and you were finally finished. For the first time, you were done early.   
Historia came back about an hour ago. You still haven't asked her anything yet because she was on the phone with someone. You assume it was a customer because she was being very formal while speaking.

You waited for her to get off the phone to approach. 

-

"Who was that?" You said as you stepped out of your room. 

"My boss. He wanted me to work overtime but I've been working overtime for the past few weeks." She sighed. 

"You need a break." You inched closer to her. "How about we go to a party."

Historia sighed. "They're not really my thing." 

"I know." You whined. "But, you can unwind and let loose awhile."

"Alright, you convinced me. But I don't have anything to wear."

"I got you, don't worry" you grinned. 

—

You and Historia went into your room to get some clothes.

You pulled out an evergreen backless dress for yourself. And a red two-piece outfit for Historia. 

Are you sure you wanna go? You know "he's " gonna be there. Historia said as she slid her bottoms up. 

"Yea. He said he had something to tell me." You said as you tied the string around your neck. 

"Alright. Just don't leave me alone." 

"Imma have to, I gotta talk to Eren about something."

Historia frowned. You won't do anything with him, right?

"Of course not." You scoffed. 

"Alright then."

—

The two of you arrive at where the party was being held. There were a lot of cars out front and all in the streets of the dorm building. 

"Holy shit it's a lot of people." You said out loud. 

"Yea." Historia says. "Let's go inside."

You enter the building and there is a crowd of people in the main area. 

"HEY, YOU MADE IT!" 

You heard a voice shout from behind you. You turned to see it was Connie with Sasha. 

Connie wore a simple white shirt with a black leather jacket. He had light washed jeans with black leather strapped on one leg. Sasha wore a black sparkly dress with some simple black heels to match. 

"Hey, been a while hasn't it Sasha?" You say. 

She smiles and nods her head. 

"I'm gonna go get punch. I'll see you around alright."Historia takes her leave and meets a girl standing in the doorway of the kitchen. You can't exactly make out who the girl was but you assumed she would have company for the rest of the night. 

"Who is that?" You thought. "I'll ask her later."

"I'll let you two catch up. Have fun alright." Connie grins and leaves your vision. 

—

You and Sasha made your way to a spot where there were fewer people and talked for a bit. It wasn't too long before you heard a familiar voice approach you. 

Eyes meeting yours in the semi-lit room you saw Eren. He was wearing a loosely fitted black sweater with holes but not in a rugged way. He wore dark jeans and black air force's. His hair was tied back so you could see his ear piercings. 

"Can I borrow her for a second?" He smiled. 

I hate the way he smiled. It was something off about it. 

Sasha nodded and off you went with Eren. 

—

The two of you went upstairs into a bedroom to talk. You felt his eyes on you the whole time. It made you uncomfortable. He shuts the door behind him as a small silence fills the room. You could still hear the music blasting from downstairs. 

"So, how have you been?" Eren asked. 

"Is that it?. I don't have all night."

"Damn, that doesn't work on you." He grinned. 

What?

"I know you want me back." Voice darker than before. 

"I don't. If you don't mind I'm going back." You began to walk out of the room but he grabbed your wrist and pulled you to him. 

"Let go."

"Come on you do to have to deny it."

You tried to move but his grip was too strong. Eren laughed at you. 

"What's your problem?" You asked irritated. 

"I know you'll come back to me. They always do." He stated then let you go. 

You looked at him with cold eyes and left the room. A small smirk formed across Eren's face as you walked out. 

—

You looked at your phone to see a message from Historia. 

"Hey, I left early with my girlfriend. Don't stay out too late."

"She told me not to leave her but she left instead." You thought. "At least I can leave sooner."

You left the building and got in your car. You didn't want to go back to the dorms just yet. So you decided to go you your favorite spot. The coffee shop. It should be closed by now so you thought you could take him out somewhere. 

You texted Levi and told him you were outside. You saw him peek out the window. And walked outside. 

"What are you doing?" He said as he gave you a cold stare. 

"Get in. I gotta repay you remember." 

"Give me a minute. I gotta lock up."

He went back into the building and a moment later you saw the lights flicker off. 

—

The two of you pull up at a playground in the middle of nowhere. Trees surrounding the area, it almost looked abandoned. 

"Where are we." Levi questioned. 

"Nowhere in particular." You grinned.

You turned off the car and got out, Levi soon followed. 

The night was cool. The moonlight was enough to see everything. 

His eyes widened at what you were wearing. He didn't get a good look at it until now. The exposure of your whole back and upper butt surprised him. 

"Where did you go?" Levi asked. 

"Oh, a party but left early." You say. 

Levi starred at your figure and admired it. 

"You look sexy." He grinned. 

You internally screamed at his comment. But kept cool out the outside. 

"Thank you."

Levi sat on the slides and you followed behind but didn't sit down. Instead, you stood in front of him. 

"Let me see your belt." You asked. 

"Why?" 

"I gotta repay you." You said slyly. 

"Repay me? With my belt." He questioned as he handed you the belt. 

You smirked and took it. You grabbed Levi's hands and tied them up with the belt. 

"Wait, we can do this differently." He said as a small smirk formed. 

"It's the only way since you treated me so well."

You leaned in and kissed him. It was a rough kiss. You felt him slip his young into your mouth, an attempt to dominate you. The sweet taste he left in your mouth was a nice touch. You playfully bit his lip and slip away from the kiss. 

"You can't do that. It's cheating"

You bent down and began to unzip his pants with your teeth. Levi bit his lip at the sight. You felt his cock slap against your face. He was bigger than you expected given his small body. You rubbed his tip watching the white liquid slowly seep out. You smiled and began to gather saliva in your mouth. Licking from the bottom up, your tongue drooled as you began to bob your head. 

Small grunts left his lips as you did so. You felt him try to get out the belt but couldn't. 

"Can't move?" You grinned. 

Your eyes meet his. You watched his face contort with the pleasure you were giving him. He threw his head back feeling himself close. His cock twitched inside your mouth know he was about to cum. But before he could you stopped. 

"Not yet." 

You took off his shirt and admired the elegant figure Levi had. He had mussels even though his frame was small. You dragged your finger across his stomach and watch your finger as it moved up and down on his abs. You rubbed your finger across his nipple and felt him twitch at your touch. 

"You're sensitive here?"

Levi grunted. "I'm not."

You hummed and went up to kiss him again. Tongues intertwined you placed your hand on his cock and began to pump. Your pace quickened and Levi moaned at the sudden action. His mouth opened and he threw his head back. You stared down at him as he melted at your touch. 

"Please.. let me.." 

You smiled and felt him twitch in your hands. You bent down to put his length in your mouth and started to bob your head more vigorously. Levi's hands trembled while trapped in the belt as he came to an end. He bucked his hips in your mouth and out came his liquids. Levi sucked his teeth as he released in your mouth. 

"You don't have to.. swallow." He mumbled. 

You swallowed him full and smiled. 

"Thank you for the meal." You grinned. 

Levi's eyes widened at your remarks and his face soon turned into a dark expression. 

"I'll get you back for this." 

You scoffed. "I'd like to see that."

—

You untied Levi and sat next to him. 

"So how have you been it's been awhile?" You stated as you looked towards the sky. 

The moon shined leaving a dewy afterglow on Levi's skin. It was a gorgeous sight. He didn't respond, instead he leaned in for a kiss. The kiss was tender and full of passion. The wind blowing causes you to gently smile in the kiss. 

"My mouth is.. you know."

"I don't mind." 

Levi then pulls you away and held your hands. He gave you as serious look and asked:

"Do you want to be mine?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter since I’ve been gone.

**Author's Note:**

> A: thanks for reading
> 
> Levi is about 25 and you are about 23 just getting that out there. :)
> 
> This work will come out on Wattpad first so follow me on there. @SinnamonRxll


End file.
